The present invention generally relates to apparatuses, systems and methods for automatically taxiing an aircraft.
Engines-off taxing systems are being developed to push aircraft back from airport terminal gates and to taxi aircraft around airports without using the main engines of the aircraft. Engines-off taxing systems may include an electric motor directly or indirectly attached to a respective aircraft landing gear wheel to apply rotational torque to the landing gear wheel. The electric motor may be powered by an aircraft auxiliary power unit. Thereby, use of the main aircraft engines may be minimized. Aircraft steering during pushback and/or taxi may include an input to a nose wheel steering actuation system or by applying different torque/speed input(s) to main landing gear wheels.
Use of engines-off taxing systems may eliminate the need for tugs and/or aircraft pushback vehicles. Thereby, airport ground crews may be reduced or eliminated.
Aircraft often include friction brakes (e.g., hydraulically/mechanically operated brakes and/or electro-mechanically operated brakes), attached to the aircraft landing gear wheels, to stop the aircraft. Thus, friction brake wear is problematic, and expensive.
As can be seen, there may be an ongoing need to reduce airport ground crews, to minimize main aircraft engine use, and to minimize aircraft friction brake wear.